


I Got Scars Even Though They Can't Always Be Seen.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, i hope sammi is dead somewhere, i'm so soft for soft gallavich ughfjdslkfjds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Ian sees Mickey naked in prison again. Knowing every inch of his body, he is even more surprised to see a scar that was not there before. And Mickey tells him the secret he kept from him so long. Sammi had a lot of misses that day. But she had one hit.





	I Got Scars Even Though They Can't Always Be Seen.

Even though they were together in prison, to Ian it felt like forever since he and Mickey really got to be together. Where they could talk freely, kiss and just be together without worrying about anyone else.

Ian kissed the lips that he knew so well. Lips that still had his heart racing in his chest. Lips that knew every inch of his skin.

Fingers ran over Ian's skin sending chills up Ian's spine. Mickey knew Ian's sweet spots. He knew what Ian's body liked, what it could handle. 

Even after all that time apart, both boys came together as if they were never apart. They were still in sync able to please the other boy with their secret little likes that no one else had ever known.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"You feel like taking your clothes off?"

Ian grinned, "Right here? What if a cop comes in?"

"They can take a fucking picture or they can leave and let us do what we want to do." Mickey said, as if it was that simple.

Ian answered him with a kiss.

Mickey sighed happily and ran his hands through Ian's hair as the red head rolled over on top of the dark haired boy.

"Going to have to squirm out of this disgusting jumpsuit then." Ian said.

"I can do that."

Ian moved so he could shove his down to his waist leaving his upper half exposed in the cool chilly air. 

It was still light out so the cops could peek in and see what they two were doing and if they had any idea about it they didn't bother them. They let the two stay busy probably so they didn't have any more work to do than they already did.

Ian watched as Mickey pushed his own down exposing his broad chest that Ian loved so much. It was soft like Mickey and Ian just loved kissing on it, touching it.

"You have any idea how beautiful you are?" Ian asked.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You can be a sap with me later, Gallagher. Right now I just want to bang."

"So romantic." Ian chuckled, "Alright, roll over. I'm going to take the rest of that suit off."

"Uh, I can't." Mickey said.

"Why not?" 

"Lets just do it like this."

"What's wrong, Mick? And don't say nothing." 

Mickey sighed, "I haven't told you this yet but uh I have a scar on my back."

"I don't care about your scars, Mick. You know that." 

Mickey nodded and slowly rolled on to his stomach. He sighed as he felt Ian's hands pushing the fabric down his body. Ian may not care about his scars but if he knew how he got it then Ian might care.

Once the fabric was pushed down to Mickey's hips, Ian saw the scar. It was on Mickey's lower back but it didn't look like a scar you get from being scratched or even stabbed for that matter.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Ian asked.

He slowly ran his fingers over it feeling Mickey shiver underneath him.

"It doesn't matter, Ian."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"There's nothing we can do about it. It's there and it's not going anywhere."

"Did someone do this to you, Mickey?"

"Gonna beat them up for me?" Mickey chuckled.

Ian smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against the scar then slow kisses up his back, "If I have to then I will."

"You don't want to know, Ian. I can promise you that." 

"Come on, Mick." Ian whispered, "You can trust me you know that?" 

"Course I trust you, Ian. More than I've ever trusted anyone. I just know that you won't be happy if I told you how I got it."

"Who hurt you, Mickey? And how did they hurt you? Because this looks like a fucking gun shot wound."

Mickey stayed silent.

"Mickey? The fuck? Who shot you?"

Mickey sighed, "Alright, Ian. If I tell you please don't freak out."

Ian moved over on to the other side of the bed and laid on his side so Mickey could roll on his side as well. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Sammi." Was all that Mickey said.

"What?" Ian asked.

Mickey smiled softly, "Remember when your lovely half-sister chased me with a gun?"

"Yes."

"She didn't miss me completely, Gallagher."

Ian gasped, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nah." 

"So when you broke out and came to see me you were marked up by her?"

"Not marked by her but her gun." Mickey corrected, grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" Ian asked, "That cunt shot you!" 

"Gallagher, you need to calm down. It's okay, I promise. It wasn't a dangerous wound. Sure, I had to go to the hospital to get it taken care of but it wasn't going to kill me or anything." 

Ian moved closer to Mickey and put his hand on Mickey's back. He ran it slowly down Mickey's back and slowly ran fingers over the scar, "I can't believe she shot you." 

"It's okay, Gallagher. She's out of our lives so when I think about it I'm not really looking for revenge over it."

"You may not be but I am." 

Mickey laughed and ran his hand down Ian's chest, "What are you going to do, Ian? Track her down?"

"If I have to."

"It's not worth it. She's not worth it. Look, you and I have a real shot once we get out of here. Pun not intended."

Ian laughed.

"We can't let anything ruin our chances, okay? We do our time without getting in any trouble and when we're out we make sure we don't come back here."

"Sounds like a good plan, Mick."

"Yeah?"

"But it doesn't mean that I won't think about revenge."

"As long as you just imagine it then it's fine, Ian. I won't allow you to get locked up again."

"Still can't believe that cunt shot you. Fucking hell. I should have done something!"

Mickey cupped Ian's face, "Hey, look at me? You were going through a hard time back then. I didn't expect you to chase after her. I didn't expect you to do anything but take care of yourself. You're here with me now and that's all that matters because Sammi is out of our lives. It's you and me. That scar doesn't mean shit to me and it won't mean crap to you."

"It means-"

Mickey put a hand over Ian's mouth, "Ian, I love you. We are so close to being free and having our lives back. Lets not throw that away for a blonde cunt and an old wound.  
Okay?"

Ian took a deep breath and put his hand over Mickey's, "Alright, Mick. I promise."

Mickey leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ian's lips happy that the red head instantly kissed him back.

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Got any other scars hidden from me?"

"Want to do a strip search and find out?"

Ian grinned at his boyfriend, "Yes."

Mickey laughed and moved closer to Ian, "Okay well I don't have any more scars, alright? Just get me naked."

"So demanding."

 

But the two were out of their prison suits in minutes and back against each other.

"That's going to be a reminder of that shit we went through." Ian whispered against Mickey's neck.

"It's a reminder that no matter what shit we have to go through that we're going to end up together, Gallagher. We're meant to be and if it means Sammi has to shoot me again so be it."

"You're very romantic in the weirdest ways you know that right?"

Mickey kissed him, "I do. Now fuck me, Ian."

Ian laughed, "Fine, fine."

He knew that Mickey wanted to stop talking about that scar just because it did bring up bad memories. He could do that.

Because Mickey was right. They had a whole new life to look forward to together.


End file.
